


Winter Dance

by amnalia



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnalia/pseuds/amnalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this picture<br/>http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4synmA2nO1qkkioho2_1280.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4synmA2nO1qkkioho2_1280.jpg

The music stopped, followed by the movements of the dancers. As soon it paused, the two boys were on the ground, panting, and running with sweat. The older of the two, named Leo, picked up the camera (which was recording their choreography) and stopped it, before rewinding the video. Still with the digital recorder in his hand, Leo pressed play. The two boys watched the movements on the video, trying to find the imperfections on the small screen. When they found an imperfection, the boys paused the video and talked about it. The synchronisation between the two bodies was the main point of the dance. After the problems were resolved, they got up, and while the younger of the two, Hongbin, was whipping his sweat off his face with a towel and pulling his hair out of his face, making a ponytail. They drank water and stood in front of the mirrors of the dance studio.

The music began at the same time as the dance.  They moved as if they were only one body, and it was the result of hours of practice. The slow beat turned into a faster one. Left, right, turning, front, back, spinning. Once the music was over, the younger one threw himself on the ground, laying on it and complaining about how tired he was. Leo looked at the clock on the wall and sighed at the hour. The time flew, and both of the men had not realized how late it was. When the boys began to dance, they forgot everything around them, like if they were in their own world. Without a word, the oldest switched off the camera and left the practice room. Hongbin had not paid attention to the other, laid on the wooden floor,  looking at the ceiling. Soon after, he fell asleep. When Leo came back in the room, he was drying his hair with a towel and wearing neat clothes. Taekwoon shook the younger one up, telling him to go and take a shower before going back to their dorm. They were in winter and they were two things Leo did not want to have:  a sick roommate to take care of, and risk catching a cold. That was the principal reason why he was paying more attention than ever. In three years, he learned that his friend was clingy more than usual when he got fever and was unbearable when sick, always complaining (about running noses or husky voice).

 Minutes later, both of them were ready to fight the cold. They switched off the lights, closed the doors and went back to their shared apartment. The distance between the two places was short, and ten minutes later, they entered the building where they lived. They got up the stairs and entered their flat. The warmth inside was welcoming and as soon they took off their shoes, Hongbin was against the heater, his cheek pressed on it and was complaining about how cold was the winter this year.  Leaving his friend who was talking to the heater (telling how much he loved it and missed it), Leo went to make dinner, not paying attention because he was used to those situations. Each year it happened. The older one was more concentrated on the cooking than on his roommate. When the food was cooked, Leo set the table and called the other boy. Hearing nothing, he went to see what the other was doing. He found Hongbin sleeping against the heater and Leo did not bother to wake the other up. Taekwoon picked the other up and pulled Hongbin on their shared bed, trying not to wake the younger boy up. Taekwoon placed a gently kiss on Hongbin’s lips and went back to the kitchen and began to eat alone, watching the snow falling outside the window. He kept the leftovers for the younger boy in the fridge. He closed the curtains and went to his bedroom without any sound. He got into his bed and lay under the blankets; his body next to the younger one. Taekwoon closed his eyes, and the silence around helped him to drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
